Classic Deception
by coffeecupsandscribbles
Summary: Sequel to Classic Paranoia A seed of doubt has been planted. Tensions run high. What will become of it? SLASH Randy Orton John Cena


**Classic Deception**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…which sucks. But eh, that's life right?

**A/N: **yay! Haha..Sorry that it took so long.  Just for the record, I have nothing against Adam Copeland(edge). It's just that he's the perfect heel to these kind of stories:p hehe..

**Summary: **sequel to classic paranoia slash who would you believe?

--

Adam Copeland a.k.a Edge was pissed off. Cena still had the title and he only got to hold it like what, 3 times? And he hasn't been in the business as long as Adam has. But more importantly, Cena still had Randy.

"Damn Cena. Why did Randy have to like you? What do you have that I don't?" Adam muttered to himself.

"Probably the trait that I don't obssess over stuff." Someone behind him said.

Adam turned and glared at the owner of that voice. He so didn't want to see _him_ of all people right now.

"Cena."

"Copeland."

Both were silent as they glared at each other, that is until Cena growled. _And I mean growled._

"Stay away from Randy, Copeland. He's mine." He said dangerously.

"He's not yours and he won't be again!" Adam retaliated, thinking of his plan.

"He loves me Copeland. He said so himself." Cena said smirking.

Adam thought this was a good time to put his plan into action.

"Are you sure about that Cena?" He grinned evilly. "Doesn't it occur to you that he might be saying those things just to satisfy you for the time being? What makes you so sure that it's true?"

Cena looked a bit disturbed by this but the glare came back full force after a few seconds.

"Don't try to lie Copeland. You could try but you're just wasting your breath. I trust Randy and I believe that he tells me the truth."

"Really now? Did he tell you the about the time I kissed him?"

"I prefer to recall it as you trying to play the 'vulnerable' card as you were fucking pissed that time."

"Did he tell you what happened afterwards?"

"Nothing happened afterwards." Cena said, repeating to himself in his head that randy wouldn't lie to him.

"Really…that's what he told you? What makes you so sure that he didn't leave anything out?"

Now, Cena's face looked as if he was doubting that himself.

'_He lied to you about the kiss, what prevents him from lying about that night as well?_' a voice in his head said.

"I…"

"You what?"

"Shut the fuck up Copeland. And leave me and Randy alone." Cena said before leaving the locker room with a distressed look on his face.

The seed of doubt has been planted.

--

John Cena's emotions were running in an all time high. He was angry at Copeland for trying to steal Randy from him and for making stuff up. He was experiencing doubt because there was a possibility that Randy lied. He felt ashamed at believing Copeland's words even for just a second. He wasn't sure of anything anymore except that he had to find Randy.

But as he was too busy contemplating, he didn't notice that he bumped into someone.

"whoa! Where's the fire babe?" Randy said, frowning. "are you okay?"

"You didn't lie to me right?"

"What do you mean?"

"The kiss with Copeland. Nothing else happened ,right?" John asked his eyes pleading Randy to tell the truth.

"Of course nothing else happened! I told you that. I would never lie to you." Randy said with a serious look on his face.

"But you lied to me about the kiss!" John said heatedly.

"Okay, I did. But I will never lie to you again!"

"Okay then, tell me what happened after the kiss."

"What?"

"Did anything happen afterwards?"

"John, we've been over this before. Nothing happened!"

They stared at each other, one scrutinizing and the other confused and exasperated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Don't you even trust me anymore?"

"I'm not so sure."

Both were shocked at John's statement. Hurt etched on his face, Randy took a step away from John. John, a bit hurt as well, avoided looking at Randy.

Hidden behind some sort of equipment, Adam smirked to himself in satisfaction.

--

Leave a review.  hehe..


End file.
